


Plastic Flowers

by IronicMaiden



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicMaiden/pseuds/IronicMaiden
Summary: Powinienem wejść? Minęła godzinaPodałem fałszywe nazwisko i kręce się po izbie przyjęćMawiają, że dobrą cechą plastikowych kwiatów jest,Że możesz spryskać je dowolnym rodzajem perfumThe Front Bottoms - Plastic Flowers
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Plastic Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Ja wiem, że to jest chujowe i nikt tego nie przeczyta, bo jest po polskiemu, ale w sumie chciałam tu spróbować coś opublikować i trochę poeksperymentować ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Tima, jak z Benedict Hall znalazł się w tym szpitalu, nie potrafiłby na to odpowiedzieć. Rzeczy działy się stanowczo za szybko, by mógł cokolwiek zrozumieć.  
W jednym momencie walczy z Alexem, chcąc go powstrzymać i pomścić śmierć przyjaciela. Potem mdleje, cały umorusany krwią, a kolejne wydarzenia dzieją się, jakby był on jedynie biernym widzem tego wszystkiego.

Nie miało to dla niego za dużego znaczenia, liczyło się teraz to, że stoi w izbie przyjęć, ze sztucznymi, fioletowymi hiacyntami¹ w ręce i czeka na odpowiedni moment, by wejść do sali, w której leży jego przyjaciel, jeśli w ogóle może go tak jeszcze nazwać.

Choć było to trochę ironiczne, gdyż nie raz stawiał czoła rzeczom, których normalni ludzie nie potrafili sobie nawet wyobrazić; Tim Wright bał się wejść do tej sali. On i Jay nie rozstali się w zgodzie. Potem myślał, że stracił go już na zawsze, dopóki jeden z ich widzów nie napisał, że ktoś znalazł postrzelonego mężczyznę w lesie i teraz leży w tym szpitalu. Na początku brunet myślał, że to żarty, albo zbieg okoliczności, ale tak nie było. Alex nie zabił Jaya i ten leżał teraz za tymi drzwiami.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i złapał za klamkę, wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy to napewno dobry pomysł, ale w końcu przeszedł przez próg.

Oczy mężczyzny leżącego na łóżku rozszerzyły się, kiedy tylko go zobaczył. Oboje niczego nie powiedzieli. Patrzyli tylko na siebie przez chwilę. Timothy miał ochotę rzucić się na niego, przytulić i powiedzieć jak bardzo cieszy się, że żyje. Szatyn jednak nie wyglądał, jakby był zachwycony tą wizytą, spojrzał na Tima, jakby był ostatnią osobą, jaką chciał kiedykolwiek oglądać. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że pewnie bardziej ucieszyłby go nawet widok Alexa, albo tej istoty.  
Nagle poczuł, jak bardzo niezręczne to jest, przez chwilę żałował, że w ogóle tutaj przyszedł. Mógłby teraz wyjść bez słowa, pozwalając, żeby Jay żył normalnie swoim życiem.  
Nie zrobił tego. Podszedł bliżej łóżka mężczyzny, odwracając od niego wzrok. Położył kwiaty w nogach.

Kiedy kręcił się jeszcze po izbie przyjęć, w jego głowie było miliard pomysłów jak przeprosić, błagać o wybaczenie, a nawet miał pomysł, jak wyznać Jayowi swoje uczucia, teraz natomiast jego głowa była pusta.

\- Czego chcesz? - Zapytał w końcu, był stanowczy, ale jego głos był ochrypnięty, jakby krzyczał przez wiele godzin.

Teraz nie miał już wyjścia.

\- Po prostu chciałem cię zobaczyć. Powiedzieć, jak bardzo cieszę się, że wciąż żyjesz, a przede wszystkim przeprosić.

Jay prychnął.

\- Za co dokładnie? Za okłamywanie mnie, zostawienie na pastwę losu w twoim mieszkaniu? Czy może za to, że omal nie zginąłem? - Uniósł się.

Tim przez chwilę patrzył na niego oszołomiony. Jego uczucia balansowały teraz pomiędzy gniewem a smutkiem i żalem, a on nie do końca wiedział, które z nich góruje. Mógł po prostu przytaknąć i wyjść, wiedział, że wizyta tutaj nic nie naprawi, ale jednak czuł się zawiedziony. Mógł też dalej kłócić się z mężczyzną i sam był zaskoczony, że wybrał drugą opcję, uznając, że i tak już nic nie straci.

\- Oh, wybacz mi, że jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym debilem i polazłeś tam sam! - Krzyknął. - Nie mów, jakby to była tylko moja wina, sam pakujesz się ciągle w kłopoty. Chciałem, żebyś był bezpieczny.

\- Oh tak, bo zostawienie mnie w miejscu, do którego regularnie włamuje się świr w kominiarce, to super bezpieczna opcja. - Zaśmiał się ironicznie i zaczął powoli klaskać. - Brawo, gratuluję intelektu.

Na wspomnienie o domu, który spłonął, oraz o osobie, która okazała się Brianem, wyraz twarzy Tima się zmienił. Nawet Jay to zauważył i skarcił się w myślach za to co powiedział. Oboje stracili wiele przez te kilka lat i on nie jest jedyną ofiarą tego wszystkiego.

\- Gdybyś tam został, nic by się nie stało. - Jego głos był teraz spokojniejszy. - Planowałem po ciebie wrócić. Chciałem porozmawiać. Mieliśmy stawić temu czoło razem, Jay.

Westchnął ciężko, sięgając po krzesło dla gości, które obrócił i usiadł, kładąc łokcie na oparcie.

\- I nie zgrywaj świętego, to ty wciągnąłeś mnie ponownie w to bagno - Powiedział cicho.

\- Więc teraz to moja wina? - Zirytował się Jay.

\- Tego nie mówię, przecież to oczywiste, że gdyby nie ja, nic by się nie zaczęło. - Zaśmiał się gorzko, opierając brodę o oparcie krzesła i spoglądając na ziemię. - masz wszelkie prawa, by mnie nienawidzić. Wiem, że nie powinienem był tu przychodzić, ale chciałem zobaczyć cię ten ostatni raz. Wybacz.

\- Ty też. - wyszeptał szatyn, spoglądając na swoje dłonie.

\- Słucham? - Zapytał Tim podnosząc głowę ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie rozumiał do czego zmierza jego dawny przyjaciel.

\- Ty też powinieneś mnie nienawidzić, ja cię w to wciągnąłem, również cię okłamałem, upubliczniłem twoją kartotekę, a najgorsze, że dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę z tego jakim kretynem jestem. Boże, przepraszam. - Zakrył twarz dłońmi. - Nie rozumiem po co tak bardzo chciałeś mnie zobaczyć.

Tim musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Myślał, że przewidział każdą wersję tej rozmowy, ale Merrick jak zawsze musiał go czymś zaskoczyć. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wstając i łapiąc dłoń przyjaciela. Teraz, albo nigdy.

\- Zależy mi na tobie, Jay. Jak bardzo złe nie były te ostatnie miesiące, uważam, że byłeś jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, która mnie spotkała. Myślę, że cię kocham i dlatego chciałem ostatni raz się z tobą spotkać. Potem móc ruszyć dalej.

Mężczyzna milczał przez dłuższą chwilę patrząc na Tima z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Brunet nie potrafił wyczytać z twarzy towarzysza jak się z tym czuje, ale uznał martwą, niezręczną ciszę za odrzucenie. Nie był zaskoczony, ale w środku czuł się okropnie, miał ochotę zwymiotować, uciec i schować się jak najdalej od niebieskookiego. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że wciąż trzyma jego dłoń, już miał ją puścić i odejść, kiedy szatyn złapał go mocniej i pociągnął. Prawdopodobnie chciał go przyciągnąć bliżej siebie, ale wciąż był za słaby. Tim uniósł jedną brew w geście zdziwienia.

\- Czekaj, bo ja... - zawahał się. Zawsze był wyjątkowo niezręczny, jeśli chodzi o uczucia. - Ja myślę, że mogę czuć do ciebie to samo.

Tim nie był pewien co powinno stać się teraz, więc postanowił zrobić to, co uważał za najbardziej słuszne w takiej sytuacji. Nachylił się nad szczuplejszym mężczyzną, jedną dłonią delikatnie złapał go za podbródek i powoli złączył ich wargi.  
Pocałunek był trochę niezręczny, ale i pełen uczuć, które tliły się w nich od dawna.  
Jay czuł się, jakby jego serce miało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi, kiedy Tim pogłębił pocałunek i powoli wsunął język w jego usta.

Tim niechętnie oderwał się od ust mężczyzny, a ten wydał pomruk niezawodolenia, sugerując, że on też tego nie chciał.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy przestać, powiedziałem, że jestem twoim kuzynem... - Wyszeptał, wciąż trzymając ich twarze blisko siebie.

\- No dalej, nikt nas nie widzi. - Zaśmiał się szatyn, próbując przyciągnąć drugiego do kolejnego pocałunku.  
Tim uśmiechnął się na te słowa i próby przysunięcia go.

\- Spokojnie, odbijemy to kiedy wyjdziesz. - Powiedział, gładząc go po twarzy. - Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz ze mną zostać.

\- To chyba oczywiste, że chcę. - Uroczo odwzajemnił uśmiech i naciągnął się, żeby objąć Tima.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¹ w dużym skrócie fioletowy hiacynt oznacza prośbę o przebaczenie, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi gugl. 
> 
> Tim siedział przodem do oparcia krzesła, tak, że to oparcie było między jego nogami, jakby ktoś nie ogarnął.
> 
> Zrobiłam rewatch marble Hornets i większości filmików na kanale THAC TV and I miss those bitches 💔
> 
> Nie umiem pisać uroczych, romantycznych fluffów, bo w końcu jestem królową angstu, ale miałam taką mega ochotę na napisanie tego Jama, że nie macie nawet pojęcia.  
> I pisałam to w środku nocy, więc sorry, jeśli to jest głupie, bez sensu i ma masę błędów.


End file.
